The Worlds Strongest
by Jtyler12
Summary: Beast boy finds out he has a great power inside him. Now he'll go on an adventure to unleash it. He'll make new friends, reconnect with old ones, find that little thing called love and Become the Worlds Strongest. 'The Legend of Garfield Logan' Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day in the city of Jump. The traffic was unbearable. Ladies were doing make up, Guys were shaving and the same five songs were playing on the radio station. People on the sidewalks were yelling profanities at each other. Children in grade schools were calling each other gay while being obsessed with drawing dicks on each other and yelling at their parents for not getting them the golden Apple Watch…why do these people deserve to be protected again?

Over in the far side of the city on a small island in the middle of the lake sat the famous Titans Tower where The teen titans live when they aren't fighting crime because the police can't do shit about crime anymore. Inside, Star-fire was standing in the kitchen making some yellowish-purple slop that the rest of the Titans would later throw in the incinerator to avoid any accidental internal bleeding. Robin was sitting at the table listening to his music while staring at our resident alien and trying his best not to blush. While Beast boy and Cyborg were sitting on the couch playing a copy of GTA 5 Jump City Edition, in which they were currently beating an old lady with a stick. But it still seemed like something was missing…..something like-

"BEAST BOY!" Some of the more fragile equipment in the kitchen cracked and snapped...like the refrigerator door.

Oh yea…..Raven. That's what's missing.

Cyborg looked at his green friend. "What did you do this time?" He asked. Before Beast boy could answer he was surrounded by the familiar black magic he had come to fear. He was lifted off the couch where he came face to face with Raven. Who was glaring daggers at him.

"Ohhhhh hi Rae….how are you? Lovely weather we're having?" He said nervously. The other Titans ran over, hoping to fix the problem before someone got the hell kicked out of them.

"What's going on? Raven what happened? Why are you so mad?" Robin said. Going into detective mode.

"Yes what is the matter friend Raven? What has made you so upset?" Star-fire asked.

"Beast boy went into my room again!" The Titans sighed and looked at the green teen, who was still encased in Ravens magic, leaving only his Head visible.

"I have a good reason!" Beast boy said quickly.

"And what reason would that be?! What reason would you have to come into my room and take one of my cloaks and die it BLACK!" Raven said. She had calmed down considerably but you could still sense the anger in her voice.

The rest of the titans looked at beast boy with a look that said 'Fucking really?'

"Well last week I was invited to a costume party and I needed something to wear…I couldn't afford anything since I spent my money on GTA, so I decided to ask you. But you were at that creepy dark store of yours on the boardwalk so I figured you might not notice if I took one of your cloaks, died it with washable die and used it for a few hours….guess I forgot to wash it…" Beast boy explained. Trying to defend himself.

"Well at least it was washable…." Muttered Cyborg. Happy that Beast boy was smart enough to not use permanent die.

"I don't care as much about my cloak as I do my privacy! We have gone over this! DON'T. GO. IN. MY. ROOM." Raven said while releasing Beast boy from her hold and leaving the room.

Beast boy stood up and whipped the dust of his outfit. He looked up to his friends.

"Seriously BB?" Cyborg said. "You remember what happened the last time you went into her room without asking."

"Yes, you shouldn't have taken her things either." Said Starfire disappointed. Robin nodded and added "You know how much she hates it when other people go into her room without her permission"

"I know I know I just…..really wanted to go to that party…"muttered Beast boy "I'll apologize tonight after dinner okay?" Rest of the Titans nodded and returned to their previous things. Starfire began to add salt and mustard into the slop.

Beast boy didn't really feel like playing video games." Continue on without me cy, I'll be in my room." His half robot friend looked at him funny "Are you sure?" he asked concerned for Beast boy, he always wanted to play video games.

Beast boy just nodded and headed through the sliding metal doors. While walking down the hall to his room, his body going into auto pilot, his mind began to wonder.

It had been two months since the Titans defeated Father four eyes Trigon and since then things seemed to have calmed down a bit crime-wise. Instead of the super powered villains they were used to fighting, they were now more often going after normal humans that stole a pack of condoms from the seven eleven.

Beast boy walked past Ravens room and noticed that she had left the door open. He took a quick peek inside and saw Raven in her normal meditation position floating above her bed. He smirked. She always looked so peaceful like that and afterwards she would always be the Raven equivalent of happy.

' _I wish I could make her happy like that_ ' He thought as he began to walk away. He liked seeing people happy but most of all he liked seeing Raven happy, it was so rare to see her smile and it sucked that so many attempts to make her smile come out had failed but to him it just meant that the next time he did get to see her smile would be even more worth it. So he never gave up trying to make her laugh, even if his jokes DID suck. Which he knew they did.

Though sometimes Ravens responses to his jokes hurt.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hey Raven, Why did the chicken cross the road" he asked. She was definitely going to laugh this time. But then she said something rather unexpected.

"To beat up the idiot making jokes about him?" She said in her usual monotone.

* * *

On the outside Beast Boy pretended to just brush it off but underneath he was kinda hurt, she didn't have to call him an idiot. He knew it was probably just Raven being Raven so he just let it go but after getting that same kind of insulting sarcastic response….it was starting to get to him after a while. You would think after nearly three years of living together, she would be a little nicer and on somethings she was ,but when it came to his jokes, she was still the same. He knew he could be annoying and really piss her off but still….

He wasn't depressed by any means, she had proven time and time again that she cared about all the titans, including him, and knowing that just made him feel on top of the world. There were way more good times than bad. But he didn't think that Raven knew just how much those responses of hers hurt his feelings.

He turned the corner and walked up to the entrance to his room, the door hissed opened and he was greeted by the same messy room. Not that he cared too much. But he certainly cared more than when he first joined the titans when he was twelve; the room was no longer littered with empty pizza boxes and had less clothes on the floor. Key word being 'less'. He just needed to get used to picking up after himself and doing his own laundry.

His style of clothing had changed to; now instead of the doom patrol outfit he usually wore he now wore grey Jeans and a black skin tight T-shirt with a light blue jacket over it. The jacket had a white stripe going around the bottom and up his sides to his armpits, another white line going up his chest. The jacket also had the collar covering the back and sides of his neck (Ash Ketchum's Kalos outfit).

Beast Boy began to pick up his dirty clothes so he could get them washed. He used to have Cyborg do his laundry but on his fourteenth birthday he asked Cyborg to teach him. He was tired of Raven saying he was immature….he wanted to prove to her he was mature.

Though his first load didn't go so well, he put in too much soap and loaded the washer wrong causing it to walk and cover the room in soap bubbles, but after a few more times he finally got it right and he'd been doing it on his own ever since.

Beast Boy was about to pick up the last of the dirty clothes when he heard the familiar ringing and blaring of the crime alarm. He quickly threw his clothes into the basket and ran out of his room. Grabbing his black finger-less gloves off of his nightstand as he did so.

Beast boy ran down the hall while shoving his gloves on. He entered the common room and joined the rest of the team.

"What is it this time? Another asshole robbing a convenience store?" Cyborg said with a smirk. But Robin didn't respond. The boy wonder was too busy frantically typing commands into the computer

"Robin?" Beast Boy said hesitantly.

"It's not a normal robber this time guys" said Robin, though you could hear the excitement in his voice at the prospect of finally getting a challenge after a whole month of cakewalks.

"Who is it then? The Hive five? Darth Vader?" Asked Beast Boy. Robin turned around and said "Its Slade".

* * *

Wow this is probably the longest thing iv ever written, I wanted to have another go at 'the legend of Garfield logan' story i did a few months ago because i kind of abandoned that story and wanted to finish it. so here it is! alive again! thank you shenron! be sure to favorite,follow and review please, makes me feel good about my self.


	2. Well this is awkward (authors note)

Alright so check it.

If there's one thing I hate on this site it's writers who start stories and then never finish them. When they promise they are gonna finish a story, then never do. They disappear without a trace. Never put out any updates and never say a word.

I also hate hypocrites.

Why are you looking at me like that?

Oh right, I'm one of them. I'm one of them pretty hard.

Sorry about that.

But I've kinda moved on, I guess? I've moved on to drawing and making my own comic, which is showing a lot of promise. My teachers, friends and even random people, who I pester into reading it say, it's good after telling me to go away and never talk to them again.

Anyways, I'm kinda saying I've lost interest in writing fanfics, moved on to making my own story. One that I'm really passionate about, and I can't really focus on other people's stuff (not that there's anything wrong with not having your own story, I just want to focus 100% on developing my own world).

That and I'm very lazy. Look how long it took me to get this message out.

At first I was just gonna leave this account quiet and hope the few people who read my stories would forget about them. But that didn't happen. Every so often I'll get a review or a PM about it, and I feel guilty. So I've decided to post this on my stories to give you guys some closure.

Not trying to jerk myself off, I don't have many people looking at my stories, but for the few that do, believe me I've heard your cries of 'yo finish the story boi'.

I've seen people put stories up for 'adoption' before on here, I don't really know how it works but I guess I can do that. Whether it's by me sending you the files or you just rewriting it entirely on your account. PM me if you are interested in adopting one of my stories.

I may write more in the future, I love writing and could always use the practice. There are tons of story ideas that I have always wanted to see on here but haven't. So I may come back with a story or two every so often.

If you are for some reason interested enough to see what I'm up to nowadays here's my DeviantArt ( lordswiggity . DeviantArt .com) be sure to delete the spaces.

Thank you to everyone who gave my stories a chance and gave feedback. I really appreciate it. Most of my stories were horrible and cringy, a few were decent. I've learned a ton both from reading fanfics and writing them. And I'm incredibly great-full for that.


End file.
